terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Destructer
The Destructer 'is a War Mode Post-Earth Lord boss which is essentially a harder, eerie version of The Destroyer. The Destructer is summoned by using Destructive Worm. It has 222 segments in length. It is an extremely large worm. Like The Destroyer, It appears to be made up of many segments, individual segments cannot die, and The Destructer will not split apart into multiple enemies. The entire body has a single shared health bar, and is much faster, stronger, and more powerful. It will travel at very high speed, It can shoot lasers and summon Destruction Probes. The Destructer cannot be killed by using a mod's butcher function or a weapon that would instakill the boss. Attempting to instakill The Destructer at high HP by using something that would instakill it at high HP or by using a weapon that deals above 25000 damage, The Destructer will not take any damage at all but instead go very fast and shoot alot more projectiles on screen. When The Destructer falls down to half health, The Destructer will turn devilish and it will become enraged. The player has to be very careful because of The Destructer's full speed as the mouth can instakill the player! Stats *4600000 / in Expert Mode *3000 defense (mouth) *99999 defense (body) *0 defense (tail) *1000 damage / in Expert Mode (mouth) *430 damage / in Expert Mode (segments) *350 damage / in Expert Mode (tail) *410 damage / in Expert Mode (laser) *100% knockback (KB) resistance *Immune to all debuffs *Immune to lava Stats (Phase 2) *2300000/4600000 / in Expert Mode *30000 defense (mouth) *99999 defense (body) *10 defense (tail) *999999 damage (mouth) *550 damage / in Expert Mode (segments) *600 damage / in Expert Mode (tail) *590 damage / in Expert Mode (laser) *700 damage / in Expert Mode (shredder) *100% knockback (KB) resistance *Immune to all debuffs *Immune to lava Drops * The Destruction (at 100% chance) * The Scourge of The Destructer (at 50.75% chance) * Metal Arcanum (at 50.25% chance) * Destructer Bow (at 75% chance) * Destructer Trophy (at 14.25% chance) * Destructer Mask (at 14.25% chance) * 100-290 Destructive Bone (at 100% chance) * (Expert Mode) ( ) * 10-20 666 Potions (at 100% chance) * 10-20 / Entity Cells (at 100% chance) * 15-20 Ultimate Healing Potions (at 100% chance) * (at 100% chance) Notes * Try to avoid the mouth in Phase 2, because it deals a whopping 999999 damage! * The safest way to beat The Destructer is to make a flat arena with alot of platforms, Campfires, Heart Lanterns, and stuff. Trivia *The name of the boss is a reference to the book name "The Destructors". *Despite it being a worm boss, The Destructer does not drop a trophy or a mask at all. *The Destructer is one of the fastest and lengthy War Mode bosses in Terraria. *The Eradicator was an entity version of this boss, which was found as The Four Entities, which got removed. See also * The Eradicator Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Category:Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Post-Earth Lord Category:Post-Earth Lord Bosses Category:Post-Earth Lord Monsters Category:Community Ideas Category:War Mode Boss Category:Enemies Category:War Mode Enemies